onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BellatrixTheMagicalPotato/One Piece Theory:- The Ancient Weapon Uranus
Hello everyone! My name is Bellatrix (not in real life obviously) and I'm new here. Yesterday, as I was thinking, I thought of this theory: Uranus is the Devil Fruit Tree. This theory does hold water: Since there are three Ancient Weapons, wouldn't it make sense for them to belong to three "spheres"? Pluton, the warship, is an inanimate object. Poseidon, the mermaid is a living creature. Wouldn't it make sense for Uranus to have something to do with the forces of nature? We can also look at this from another angle: Pluton is named after Pluto, the Roman god of the underworld, hence Pluton, the warship is linked to death and destruction. Poseidon was the Greek god of the sea, and was capable of communicating to sea creatures, hence Shirahoshi's power as Poseidon. As for Uranus, he was on of the first primordial gods in existence, and was the father of many creatures including Titans, Hekatonkheires and Cyclopes, all which were either considered either monsters or enemies of the Gods. Most of the monsters were either native to or imprisoned, at atleast one point, in Tartarus, which would be the Greek/Roman form of ultimate Hell. Devils are native to Hell. Does it ring a bell? This is why I theorize that Uranus is the Devil Fruit tree. We've already seen "death" in the form of Pluton, "control" in the form of Poseidon. To me, it would only make sense that Uranus would have something to do with creation or birth. However, if this theory is true, then there's a plothole of sorts: during the Punk Hazard arc, the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl was seen being regenerated. There are three plausible ways that this plothole can be countered in my opinion: a) The powers of the theorized Uranus only apply when the said dying DF user is within range of Uranus' powers b) If a regular fruit is near the dying DF user at the time of regeneration, it will become the Devil Fruit. c) The oringinal Uranus has been destroyed. Out of these three theories, I think C is more likely to be true, but more on that later. Doflamingo was mentioned to know a secret regarding the Tenryuubito that could shake the world's foundations if it became common knowledge (I don't remember which chapter this is mentioned in, it would be nice if someone could tell me which one.) My guess is that Doflamingo had knowledge of Uranus, the secret weapon of the WG, which would also explain how he got the Mera Mera no Mi. And, on that note, am I the only one who's noticed that quite a few Devil Fruitsare in the possesion of the WG? All the Admirals and Fleet Admirals we've seen so far have DF powers, and most Vice Admirals have DF powers as well. If theory C from above is in effect as well, we can conclude that the World Government is in possesion of either the remains or recreation of the Ancient Weapon Uranus. But there's also the question, where is Uranus located? If my guesstimates are correct, Uranus could be located in either Mariejois or one of the WG's secret lairs. But personally, I think it would be interesting if it was located on Raftel. Either way, thank you for reading, and please leave your opinion in the comment section. Bye! Category:Blog posts